Naruto
Vorgeschichte left|thumb|160px|Alle machen sich bereit Nachdem Naruto nach seinen zweieinhalb Jahren Training mit Jiraiya zurückgekommen ist, sollen seine und Sakuras Fortschritte an Kakashi getestet werden. Darum wiederholt er mit ihnen die erste Prüfung, die er ihnen gestellt hat, als sie nach Bestehen der Akademie als Genin seinem Team zugeteilt wurden. Der Kampf findet auf dem alten Übungsgelände statt, auf dem Naruto, Sakura und Sasuke schon einmal gegen Kakashi gekämpft haben. Diesmal jedoch nimmt Kakashi seine Gegner ernst und widmet ihnen seine volle Aufmerksamkeit und aktiviert auch sein Sharingan. Kampf left|thumb|160px|Naruto macht den Anfang Naruto und Kakashi werfen beide mit Shuriken: Naruto springt in die Luft und Kakashi wirft wieder Shuriken auf ihn. Naruto erschafft einen Schattendoppelgänger mit Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, der ihn von den Shuriken wegzieht. Dann verwandelt sich der Doppelgänger in ein großes Shuriken, das Naruto auf Kakashi werfen will, doch packt er ihn an seiner Hand, so dass er nichts mehr machen kann. Naruto hatte aber einen zweiten Doppelgänger erschaffen, der Kakashi von hinten mit einem Kunai bedroht. Kakashi erinnert sich, dass es schon mal eine solch ähnliche Situation beim letzten Mal gab und meint, dass Naruto wieder zu früh angegriffen habe. Kakashi hat noch nicht "Start" gesagt, das ändert sich aber kurz darauf. left|thumb|160px|Wo Sakura hinschlägt, wächst kein Gras mehr right|thumb|160px|Naruto gegen Kakashi Kakashi verschwindet, noch wissen sie nicht wo er ist. Sakura nimmt die Umgebung unter die Lupe und schlägt mit voller Kraft auf den Boden, wo sich Kakashi versteckt hält. Durch Sakuras neue Kraft ist der Boden vollkommen zerstört und mehrere Erdstücke ragen aus der Erde heraus. In diesen Erdstücken ist Kakashi und ist von Sakuras unglaublicher Stärke, sowie Naruto, schwer beeindruckt. Er meint sogar, dass es Sakura möglich ist, eine bessere Kunoichi zu werden als Tsunade. Selbst Jiraiya fürchtet sich von ihrer neuen Stärke. Später haben sich alle im nahegelegenen Wald versteckt. Kakashi kommt wieder etwas ins Schwelgen, an alte Erinnerungen, wird aber davon abgehalten, als Naruto ihn mit einigen Kunais angreift. Beide stürmen daraufhin aufeinander zu. Kakashi will ihnen nun noch mal alle Shinobi-Techniken zeigen, angefangen mit Tai-Jutsu. Er greift Naruto an, doch dieser kann entkommen, indem er auf einen Baum springt. Sakura versucht nun Kakashi zu schlagen, doch dieser weicht jedem Angriff aus. Naruto setzt nun wieder Kage Bunshin no Jutsu ein und greift mit drei Doppelgängern an. Kakashi besiegt jeden von ihnen. Ein weiterer Naruto versucht dann, die Glöckchen von ihm abzujagen, wird aber gegen einen Baum geworfen. Es war wieder ein Doppelgänger und drei weitere verfolgen Kakashi. left|thumb|160px|Frontlotus von Kakashi Doch als sie, wie er, in die Luft sprangen, war Kakashi auf einmal hinter ihnen und griff alle drei mit Frontlotus an. Alle drei waren wieder nur Doppelgänger gewesen und Kakashi fragt sich, wo nun der echte Naruto sei. Ein weiterer Naruto kommt nun von hinten angerannt und will Kakashi Sennen Goroshi verpassen. Dann allerdings, im allerletzten Moment, springt Kakashi in die Luft, um dem zu entkommen. Kaum wieder auf dem Boden wird Kakashi allerdings von Sakura angegriffen. Zwar kann er entkommen, doch hat der Baum, den Sakura erwischt hat, weniger Glück. Kakashi muss kurz verschnaufen, außerdem fragt er sich immer mehr, was in seinem neuen Buch steht, das ihm Jiraiya und Naruto gaben. left|thumb|160px|Kakashi stellt sich einer Naruto-Armee right|thumb|160px|Sasuke? Naruto setzt nun Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu ein und lässt all seine Doppelgänger angreifen. Kakashi schlägt sich gut und besiegt einen nach dem anderen, als auf einmal Sakura mit ihrer Faust den Boden zerschmettert. Kakashi kann aber der Druckwelle entgehen, was einige Narutos nicht schafften. Kakashi fragt sich langsam, was er am besten nun tun sollte. Während der Nacht versucht Kakashi die zwei nun mit einem Gen-Jutsu zu verwirren. Sie sehen Sasuke vor sich, der angeblich von Orochimaru geflohen ist. Diesen Trick durchschauen sie sofort, weshalb Sakura das Jutsu auflöst. Es folgt ein Rasengan auf einen Baum, hinter dem Kakashi sich versteckt hat, doch kann dieser entkommen. Naruto sieht die Glöckchen auf dem Boden liegen und will sie sich schnappen, aber es war klar, dass es wieder eine Falle war. Aber Kakashi hatte sich zu früh gefreut, es war nur ein Doppelgänger, während der echte Naruto Kakashi von hinten ins Gesicht schlägt. Der aber benutzt Kawarimi no Jutsu und bringt sich in Deckung. left|thumb|160px|Es geht in die heiße Phase Sie kämpfen immer weiter, die ganze Nacht lang. So kommt ein Doppelgänger von Naruto gleich wieder auf Kakashi zugelaufen, wird aber besiegt. Jedoch kommt gleich Sakura zur Hilfe, aber Kakashi erkennt, dass dies einer von Narutos verwandelten Doppelgängern ist. Die Echte versucht aus dem Sprung von oben herab einen Schlag zu landen, doch Kakashi entkommt wieder. Nach einer kurzen Verfolgung sind sie bei einem Fluss angekommen. Kakashi setzt nun auf Nin-Jutsu. Deshalb macht er mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit die Fingerzeichen für Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu, dem Naruto und Sakura aber ausweichen können. Kakashi setzt gleich danach Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu bei Naruto ein, der dann bis zum Hals im Boden feststeckt, auch diesmal war es nur ein Doppelgänger. Naruto und Sakura stürmen auf ihn los, Kakashi springt aber auf den Fluss und setzt seine nächste Technik ein: Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu. Eine riesige Flutwelle kracht auf die beiden ein. Die beiden konnten sich aber in Deckung bringen und ziehen sich vorerst zurück. Sie überlegen sich neue Taktiken aus, wie sie die Glöckchen von Kakashi klauen könnten. right|thumb|160px|Wenn man einmal nicht hinguckt... Dann kommt Naruto die Idee: Er kann sich an seinen Schwachpunkt erinnern. Sie greifen ihn frontal an und Naruto beginnt, über das Ende aus Flirt-Paradies zu reden. Kakashi will natürlich keine Spoiler hören und hält sich die Ohren und Augen zu, da er durch sein Sharingan von Narutos Lippen lesen kann. Als er sie wieder öffnet, stehen Naruto und Sakura vor ihm mit den Glöckchen in ihren Händen. Am Ende stellte sich heraus, dass Naruto nur die ersten paar Seiten gelesen hatte, aber er damit aufhörte, weil es so langweilig war. Quellen *Naruto (Manga) *Naruto (Anime) Kategorie:Kämpfe Kategorie:Narutos Kämpfe Kategorie:Sakuras Kämpfe Kategorie:Kakashis Kämpfe